videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Adrien
Adrien & Nicktoons is a party video game developed by Yuke's, published by THQ and distributed by Nick Games for the PlayStation 2. It was released in Europe on October 22, 2004; in North America in November 2, 2004; and in Japan in November 11, 2004. The game features several minigames based on various Nickelodeon titles that are controlled using the EyeToy peripheral. Gameplay Gameplay is similar to that of EyeToy: Play, in which players use their body to play a variety of minigames. However, while that game only picked up player's movement, Mitchell & Nicktoons uses a more advanced system. Before the start of each game, a setup screen with an orange area is shown. In order to start the game, players have to stand in a position where the orange area won't pick up any movement and select the continue button. This method determines what area is the background, allowing EyeToy to pick up the player's position, as opposed to just what areas are moving. This is particularly prominent in games like Puyo Puyo, Sega Superstars and the game's related title Nicktoons Movin' (Known as Spongebob Squarepants Movin With Friends in PAL regions) , which uses the player's entire body. Games There are a total of 12 different full games to play in the main mode of Adrien & Nicktoons: * Adrien Agreste - As Adrien runs down a round tunnel, he follows the position of the players hand. Using this method, the aim of the game is to gather aa coins and Chaos Emeralds in order to obtain the highest score at the end of the game. It is a combination of the full pipe Special Stages from Adrien Heroes with the goal of the Half-pipe Special Stages that first appeared in Adrien Agreste 2 and similar gameplay was used in Adrien Rush's special stages. * SpongeBob SquarePants'' '- Players choose a song, and then must hit 6 different targets around the screen as the 'beat balls' reach them in time with the music. Posing with hands over 2 of the targets, or holding one position until a trail of beat balls is complete, may also be required from the player. * '''The Fairly OddParents - Movement over a certain target on the screen will cause a bridge to raise, which the chu-chus then follow to the goal. The bridge also must be dropped at certain moments to prevent Vicky from destroying the score. * All Grown Up'' '- Differently colored Rugrats will fall from the top of the screen, and the player's body must be positioned to guide them into the corresponding pots and allow bombs to topple off the bottom of the screen. * '''Jimmy Neutron - Large movements and loud sounds must be undertaken to stop the Starlos XL and complete the level. * Danny Phantom'' '- The player must move their arms into different positions in order to guide the Ghost Ball around obstacles and towards the goal, picking up as many ghosts as possible along the way. * 'My Life as a Teenage Robot '- Jenny must be controlled and navigated through rings, collecting chips along the way, by raising your arms into a 'flying' position and adjusting them along the way. * 'ChalkZone '- A multitude of different Reggie's cartoon villains must be attacked and defeated by hitting them. An innocent woman who occasionally appears must not be hit by the player. * 'Rocket Power '- As footballs drop from the top of the screen, the aim is to head them into differently colored and scored balloons on the opposite side of the screen in order to obtain the highest score. * 'Ren & Stimpy '- Standing to one side, players kick and punch the corresponding attack prompts on the screen in order to defeat the opponent. Block and counter prompts also appear, and must be reacted to accordingly. * '''Dora the Explorer - Different dance move combination must be remembered when shown by the Morolians, and then repeated in time to the music by hitting six different buttons on the screen. * Hey Arnold - By waving their hands over two different targets, players must move Arnold and the egg around, and crush enemies and collect fruits along the way to the goal. Characters These following characters are playable: * Adrien Agreste (Adrien Agreste) * Kiawe (Adrien Agreste) * Minion (Adrien Agreste) * Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) * Sam Manson (Danny Phantom) * Jazz Fenton (Danny Phantom) * Tucker Foley (Danny Phantom) * Jenny XJ9 (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Dora (Dora the Explorer) * SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Arnold (Hey Arnold) * Ren Höek (Ren & Stimpy) * Mr. Horse (Ren & Stimpy) * Stimpy (Ren & Stimpy) * Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron) * Tommy Pickles (All Grown Up) * Chuckie Finster (All Grown Up) * Dil Pickles (All Grown Up) * Angelica Pickles (All Grown Up) * Phil DeVille (All Grown Up) * Lil DeVille (All Grown Up) * Kimi Finster (All Grown Up) * Suzie Carmicheal (All Grown Up) * Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) * Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) * Rudy Tabootie (ChalkZone) * Snap White (ChalkZone) Extra modes * In the "Adrien Agreste" game, successfully completing all three difficulties with Adrien will unlock Kiawe's story, which allows to control Kiawe instead of Adrien, although this story is much harder. * In the "All Grown Up" game, by successfully completing all three levels, the player will unlock a mode called "Free Mode" that allows players to simply play around with puyos and experiment with moving them around. * In the "My Life as a Teenage Robot" game, successfully completing all three levels opens up a new night-time area (Twin Seeds) with harder levels and different scenery. * Completing all three levels on both "SpongeBob SquarePants" and "The Fairly OddParents" unlocks an extra-hard difficulty setting. * Also available is a variation of the Tiny Minion Garden from different Adrien games. Here, a Minion can be hatched and petted via different movements. It is also possible to interact with some scenery (shaking trees for fruit) and purchase items for the Minion using aa coins collected in the main game mode. * In the "SpongeBob SquarePants" game, if you play every song, DLC songs from the first game will be added. Trivia * This is the only Adrien-related game to be released exclusively on the PlayStation 2. * This is the only Adrien and Nicktoons game to get a Japan release, though Sumo Digital stated that they plan to release Nicktoons Racing Transformed in Japan in the future due to fan demand. * Despite getting a 3+ and A rating from PEGI and CERO, Adrien & Nicktoons somehow got a E 10+ rating from the ESRB. * This is the only Adrien game on PlayStation 2 that was on CD-ROM instead of DVD-ROM. * Despite having the EyeToy compatible with the PlayStation 3, it is one of the only two Adrien games (along with Adrien & Nicktoons Tennis although a PS3 version of that game is available) that is incompatible with the PS3 on all of its current models. * The name "Adrien & Nicktoons" was also used since Adrien the Comic began 11 years prior to this game. Megadroid refered to the stories and characters based on the Nicktoons franchises other than Adrien as Adrien & Nicktoons. Development Before Adrien & Nicktoons, few games had made use of the EyeToy. As such, the game was developed as a product that would combine the novelty of this accessory with the familiarity of Viacom's first-party franchises to extend the long-term viability of the PlayStation 2 console. It was announced in April 2004 and exhibited at the Electronic Entertainment Expo (E3) and Tokyo Game Show events of that same year. Sequels : Main article: Adrien & Nicktoons series Category:2004 Category:EyeToy Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:PS2 Games Category:THQ Category:Nicktoons Category:Nickelodeon Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Category:Adrien Agreste series Category:Adrien & Nicktoons series Category:Adrien & Nicktoons Category:Cancelled Xbox Games Category:Cancelled Nintendo GameCube games